


Sibling Surprise

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [11]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Jamilton - Freeform, Jamilton office au, M/M, Modern, Office AU, enjoy, mainly fluff yall, sibling surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: Jefferson gets a surprise from five very stubborn siblings.





	1. Sister, Sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. This is finally complete. Also, multi-chapter! This one mainly features the sisters! Also, in the description of this series I put everyone's bio and age and job so please go check that out if you'd like! Enjoy and if you have any questions please feel free to ask!
> 
> The siblings:  
> Scott Jefferson - 27. Standoffish, manly, works out a lot.  
> Randolph Jefferson - 26. Humorous, carefree, kind heart.  
> Lucy Jefferson - 24. Mother type sibling, only wants what's best for everybody.  
> Mary Jefferson - 22. Stubborn, loyal af, logical.  
> Anna Jefferson - 20. Free, wild child, loving, trusting.

Friday 

"Hamilton for the last time, I'm not signing your plan." Madison sighed as he walked towards the copier located in the office lobby, hidden behind a short quarter wall that separated the machines and the secretary's desk. 

"Okay, but Madison just think about what good it would actually do for the company-" Hamilton started to say before a loud booming voice could be heard from around the secretary's wall.

"Just what do you mean you can't tell me where his office is! I'm his sister!"

"Ma'am, please. It's for security issues-" 

"The only security issue is about to be my foot up your-" 

"Woah," said Hamilton as both him and Madison peeked around the quarter wall, "is everything okay?"

A girl with a half up-half down hairdo stepped forward, "of course it's not! This secretary here won't- James!" 

All five figures turned to look at Madison, whoas jaw had dropped in shock. "No way. Absolutely no way." 

Alex raised an eyebrow, "you know them?"

"Of course he does, he's practically family." One of the two males spoke, "we've known him since forever."

Alex raised an eyebrow before glancing at the secretary, who looked just as shocked as Madison, and then back to all five figures. 

"And who are you all?" Alex asked cautiously; he didn't want to have his head bit off for not knowing.

"You really can't tell?" Madison raised an eyebrow, breaking out of his shock, and rubbing his forehead. "you're practically official with their brother."

"What!"  
\----

The five siblings, Madison, and Hamilton all stood in an unoccupied meeting space. Madison had decided that he needed to discuss the situation with everyone since Thomas was busy in a personal staff meeting.

"Okay so who is everyone?" Alex asked, confused and raising an eyebrow. Now that he was looking at them closer, they all did actually look similar.

"Uhm, you're dating our brother. You should introduce yourself first." The girl from before said, crossing her arms over her chest.

A girl with a side ponytail stepped forward, placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder, "Mary, there's five of us and one of him. Let's be reasonable and get our introductions out of the way, okay?"

"Fine," the girl mumbled before the tallest male stepped forward. He had long curly hair that was pulled down into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and a goatee that was similar to Alex's own. 

"I'm Scott. I'm the second oldest, after Thomas, and a couple of years younger than Thomas."

Then the other male stepped forward, the same curly hair but shaved on the sides and long on the top. He had thick black glasses and a friendly smile. "I'm Randolph, the youngest male in the family. Pleasure to meet you," he held his hand out for a shake, which Alex returned.

Then the girl with a side ponytail stepped forward; she had the same brown eyes as Thomas but her hair wasn't as curly as his. "I'm Lucy, the oldest sister of the family." 

"And also the motherly sibling that makes sure the rest of us don't crash and burn." The girl with the half up half down hairdo stepped forward again. Being closer, Alex noticed she was a tad lighter skinned from the rest and wore a shade of red lipstick that complimented her skin tone. "I'm Mary, if you didn't already know. The middle, but still the tallest, sister." 

The last girl stepped forward; the shortest of the bunch and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail with a section of bangs swooped off to the side. "I'm Anna, the baby of the family." 

"And also the most spoiled," Randolph teased from across the room before Anna reached out to smack his shoulder, saying something about how it wasn't her fault.

Lucy shook her head, smiling at her siblings antics, before looking to Alex. "So, do we get the pleasure of knowing who you are?"

Alex grinned, "I'm Alexander Hamilton. Just call me Alex though, but I'm the Head of the financial portion here at the company." 

"And the most obnoxious say-so here, whose just so happened to capture Thomas's attention." Madison called from where he was leaning against the closed door.

"Hey-" 

"Anyways, with all those introductions out of the way," Madison began saying as he walked to be side by side with Hamilton, "what are you all doing here? I know Thomas surely didn't invite you otherwise you would've had his office number; and he wouldn't have had you meet here." 

Alex turned to the now silent figures and noticed their looks; ones of that of children whose "master plan" that wasn't so master was eventually found out.

Randolph shrugged before meeting Madison's eye, "James, it was all the girls' fault."

Mary gasped before turning towards her brother, "excuse me! It was you two gripping about not having a workout pal at Christmas anymore that led us to insanity!"

Scott raised his eyebrows, "don't bring me into that, I didn't say anything!"

Anna crossed her arms, "oh you didn't need to!"

Randolph shook his head, "well it was you three missing your final gossip girl partner that drove us to workout so much because we know you three don't do anything at the gym."

"Oh shut up Randolph, we all know-" Anna began to argue again before Lucy cleared her throat and everyone fell quiet.

"You see James, it's just that. Well, we all miss Thomas...dearly." She said politely.

James groaned as Alex rubbed the back of his neck; his mind coming to two conclusions. One being that this family was crazily hectic. And Two being that this situation wasn't going to be a breeze.

James cleared his throat and looked back at the siblings, "you know Thomas is going to be angry."

"We're aware-" Lucy started to speak before Mary spoke over her. "We're aware but we really don't care! He's the one avoiding us although we did nothing wrong! It's time for him to grow up." 

Madison just frowned as he raised an eyebrow, but Randolph stepped closer to Madison. "even you agree with us James." 

"It's doesn't matter if I agree or not, Thomas is going to be pissed and you all know how stubborn he can be." James said matter-a-factly.

"You're right but-" Mary said, grinning, and then said in a sing-song voice and looking at Hamilton. "Maybe Alex can help ease that." 

"What?"  
\----

Alex honestly didn't know how'd he been put up to this, but damn those siblings were sure manipulative.

He was walking towards Thomas's office, the light shining from underneath the door symbolizing that his meeting was over and he was once again back in his office.

He glanced over his shoulder, the five siblings all quietly shuffling down the hallway and then Madison looking extremely tired behind them all.

All in all, Hamilton felt like a teacher chaperoning a bunch of middle school children.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Mary whispered, poking Alex in the back.

"Alright, alright I'm going." He whispered back and then walked in front of the office door; taking a deep breath and then releasing it. He opened the door, and stepping in.

Thomas glanced up from his seat behind his desk; he was cleaning up and organizing his desk from the meeting he just got out of. "Alex, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He grinned, teeth and all.

Alex felt a pang in his heart as he realizing that that grin might not be on his lips much longer. Nevertheless, he pushed that aside and walked closer. "Nothing too big. How was your meeting?"

"Tiring, as usual, but we got a lot of work accomplished and a lot of things approved. No offensive, but I think I have the best staff out of all the departments." Thomas teased, pinning sticky notes onto some sort of board.

"Hmm, debatable. My staff have been pretty lazy recently, I'll have to speak with them about that but oh well." He grinned and then sat on the arm of one of the armchairs, taking a deep breath before speaking. "So uh, I may or may not have a surprise for you."

Thomas turned around and raised an eyebrow, glancing at him skeptically. He grunted, "oh really? A good or bad surprise?"

"Depends on how you view it. I, personally, believe it's a very very very good surprise." Alex rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. "I mean, the chances of you liking this are kinda 50/50 I'm not really sure but I just think that-" 

"Alex, quit rambling and get on with it. I'm sure I'll like it, regardless." Thomas said as he stacked books to put back on the bookshelves behind him.

"Alright well then, uhh, here you go." 

Thomas had just finished placing a stack of books and turned around to see five figures rushing into his office. 

"Thomas!" A chorus from the five rang out as they all filled the room.

Alex felt bad as he watched Thomas's face drop and pale; part of a nagging feeling telling him that he shouldn't have gotten involved in this.

"What the in the he-" Thomas began to speak before Anna cut him off.

"Don't curse in front of us, you'll be a bad example!" Anna teased and then rushed forward to give Thomas a hug; her head barely made it to his shoulders.

"Right, and after you've avoided us for so long." Mary grinned and then joined the hug too, her head going to just below his jaw.

"It's good to see you again, Thomas." Lucy smiled politely, walking over to hug him on his side, hitting a little above his shoulder.

"Yeah bro, you couldn't avoid us forever." Scott grinned as him and Randolph both went in for a hug; both a few inches shorter than Thomas overall.

All five siblings started to talk over one another saying things like how much they missed him and scolding him for his behavior. 

Alex casted a glance at Thomas who still had this bewildered look; he noticed that Thomas's breathing got a little heavier and faster, before Thomas began to squirm his way out of his siblings' grasp. He turned away from them and rested his forehead against the wall, taking breaths to himself.

"Thomas?" Anna asked, taking a step after her brother before Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. 

They all waited for a moment to let Thomas regain his breath and composure. He then turned around, "anyone care to explain what the hell is going on here?" 

All five siblings jumped into explanations at once, then it slowly turned into arguments about each others' explanation, and then arguments about being talked over.

A whistle, one that was routine and unique, rang from Thomas's voice; and all five siblings mumbled an apology to one another before looking at Thomas.

"You honestly should've been expecting that they'd pull something like this sooner or later." Madison said, leaning against the doorway.

"I'm aware I should've." Thomas answered and crossed his arms, looking back at them. "Okay, since I trust Lucy the most I want her to explain." 

All the others opened their mouths to argue but one look at Thomas's unimpressed face made them drop that idea.

Mary stepped forward, "well uh, we missed you. And so, we've been saving up little by little so we could surprise you. Mom wanted to come too, and help pay. But we all thought someone should've been there to make sure Dad didn't get upset or angry."

"You mean you didn't tell dad!?" Thomas frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Calm down Thomas, you act like we all aren't legal adults." Mary called from behind Lucy.

Thomas was still unimpressed, "because the lot of you still act like children. I mean, this whole thing is irresponsible. Think about, what if you hadn't found me."

Anna frowned, "come on Thomas, we understand why you aren't happy. But you've avoided us for what, 8 years now? Can we not spend the one weekend we actually get to see each other be spent arguing?" 

Alex watched Thomas debate mentally between scolding them and just agreeing with them. Mary threw a glance over at Alex, almost pleading with him to help.

Alex stood up and walked over to Thomas, wrapping an arm around his hips. "Come on Thomas, take this weekend off. You have more than enough hours. You can lecture them at the airport Sunday." 

Thomas groaned, "let me grab my coat." As the 5 siblings celebrated, he turned towards Madison and Hamilton, "oh, but you two are coming with too."

"Sorry, I have three meetings all later today. But last time I checked, Hamilton has nothing planned; at least, no meeting rooms booked." Madison gave this almost evil smirk, before turning on his heels and walking away.

"Perfect, then you'll have no problem coming with us today?" Thomas gave a pleading smile; one that Alex knew he needed to agree to.

"Just what on earth am I agreeing to?"  
\----

"Okay so I've thought of what I wanted to do, this first is go shopping in Times Square!" Mary giggled, dragging Anna by her wrist.

"That's so cliché, I'm sure Thomas knows some better place to shop!" Anna laughed as she willingly let herself be pulled.

"Not to mention, Times Square is pretty far away and id rather not drive that far," Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, it's extremely overpriced. You'll get better deals in this little city district." Alex said, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket.

Scott walked up and placed a hand on Thomas's shoulder, "you wanna plan for a midnight work out tonight?"

"Absolutely not!" Anna called from the front of the group, "we're doing our annual gossip session! We have so much tea to spill!" She protested. 

Thomas waved off an upcoming argument, "Ill spend the night with the girls and I'll take you two to the gym in the morning, alright?" 

"Deal!" Randolph grinned, "your wrist..." he trailed off as he glanced down at Alex.

Thomas waved this off too, "don't worry, he knows. And it'll be fine, I'll mainly help you two with your lifts." 

"With that all settled," Mary grinned, "we need to go to a beauty supply store. We have some supplies we need to get!"   
\---- 

Walking out of the beauty supply store; Thomas, Scott, and Randolph holding several several different bags.

"I don't even know why we have to carry these for them; we never participate." Randolph complained.

"Doesn't matter; it's the gentleman thing to do and I raised you two right." Thomas rolled his eyes.

Mary turned around suddenly, "Thomas do you have wine at your apartment?"

"I do, but you're not drinking it." Thomas said simply, walking past her towards his car. "Anna is still under-aged." 

"But I'm not!" Mary whined, "just one glass?" 

"I'll think about it, now come on. Next stop."  
\----

The six were spread out inside a jewelry store; it was a small little store and everything was handmade. Stores like these were actually Alex's favorite.

"Do you think these earrings would go with my magenta suit?" Thomas asked, holding up a box of sparkling magenta diamonds.

Alex raised an eyebrow and snorted, "the only thing that goes with that obnoxious suit is your obnoxious personality, and obnoxious political opinions."

"Rude," Thomas said in a sing-song voice, placing the box back down.

"Thomassss~" Anna said walking back over towards her brother, "we should all get matching necklaces!" 

"It's all handmade, they're not going to be matching." Thomas said, looking around at all the other boxes of earrings. 

"He has like series placed out. They're all similar enough, please?" She said, batting her eyelashes.

Thomas didn't even look up, "not a necklace. I have a necklace I wear everyday and I don't plan on replacing it anytime soon."

Out of curiosity, Alex reached over and pulled the chain at the base of Thomas's neck to reveal a magenta dog charm.

Alex chuckled, "wow, how have I never noticed?"

"You don't notice a lot of my jewelry, Alex." He rolled his eyes as Anna raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the necklace? First time gift between you two?"

"Nah, between me and his son." Thomas answered, turning back to the earrings.

Anna swiveled on Alex, "you have a son!?"

Alex laughed a little, "yes, he's seven. He's from my past marriage, which ended all on good terms." 

"Anyway, quit interviewing my boyfriend. If you all want to get matching bracelets I'm 100% okay with that." Thomas said, sounding uninterested.

Alex blushed slightly at the word "boyfriend". It wasn't "official" but they were very exclusive they might as well be considered it. However, just hearing it made him flush.

"I wasn't interviewing him, but mentioning he was a dad was obviously going to cause me to ask some questions!" Anna smiled, "and yay! Come on, we'll all pick similar ones."

They all walked out of the store with simple wire bracelets that had a moon charm and a circle which had the date engraved in it.

"We should go get Victoria Secret robes for girls' night too; totally forgot to pack mine." Mary said, grinning.

"Oh no, we're not tagging a long on that one. We'll go grab some lunch or something." Scott said, shaking his head.

"Alright, remember to meet back at the car at 6:30." Thomas said, pulling out five $20s and handing them to them.

"Nah Thomas, we're not asking for your money bro. I'll handle just us two." Scott said pushing Thomas's hand away gently. 

"Suit yourselves. Don't come complaining when you're broke." Thomas said, putting the money back in his wallet and slid it in his pocket. 

The two groups went their different ways; Alex being dragged into the nearest Victoria's Secret. Mary and Anna practically dragged Lucy to the pajama section.

"Wow, it's uh. Pretty girly." Alex commented, stepping closer to Thomas.

"It is a female store dumbass." Thomas said, taking Alex's hand and going to look at some earrings.

Alex followed, looking at what Thomas was looking through. "Still haven't found any earring pairs?" 

"Nah, none that will match that suit." Thomas mumbled.

"Just get a black gem that sparkles or something," he glanced back at the shelves, before seeing exactly what he just recommended, "like these. They'll match the accent color and the slight sparkle in the buttons."

Thomas smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Wow Alex, never knew you payed that much attention to what I wore." He teased

"Oh shut up!" Alex hit his arm playfully, "it's not my fault it's obnoxious! Things are easy to notice on it."

Thomas started to say a comeback when the three girls came rushing back over, Mary holding one option and Anna the other; one was a silky one that was cream nude color with sparkly gold accents, with Victoria Secret written in white cursive. The other was a flow-y fleece one that was a red and black flannel pattern; tied at the waist and a sparkly silver Pink Dog Logo on the back. Both robes hit about mid thigh. 

Lucy gave a small smile, "which color do you two prefer? We're all going to match, so we'll let you two pick."

"Oh no I'm not-" Alex started to say before Thomas spoke. "The flannel one looks much more comfy. Make sure you get a pajama set to go underneath for all of us." 

As they girls left Alex looked back up at Thomas, "dude I'm not wearing a robe from Victoria's Secret." 

"They're not actually that bad, they're comfy. And you will if you want to join girls' night." He said nonchalantly.

"seriously?" 

"Just give them a chance. If you really don't like it, then you won't have to wear it, deal?"

"Fine."   
\----

Alex absolutely hated to admit it; but damn the robe was comfy. He had just slipped into the robe and the large oversized gray sweater nightgown the girls had picked out.

He walked back into Thomas's guest room; where the girls were sleeping and girls' night was being held. 

He was greeted by a wolf whistle from Thomas; apparently he was the last one to finish changing.

"Wow Thomas, you two are actually really gay." Mary commented, before laughing as Anna threw a decorative pillow at her.

Alex pushed his blush aside and went to go sit by Thomas's side; there were so many pillows on this bed, Alex didn't even know if it was healthy.

"So you two, have we got some news for you!" Mary grinned before Lucy cleared her throat. 

"You're jumping steps here; we always start our face masks before spilling tea." 

"You're right!" Anna grinned before hopping off the bed and grabbing the plastic bag that contained the goodies from the beauty supply store. She pulled out nose strips and several different types of face masks. "Alright, whose going first."

"Do Thomas's first so we can spill your latest tea." Mary said, leaning back so Lucy could start braiding her hair.

Thomas laid down in Anna's lap before she got to work; starting to stick the nose strip on. "Okay tea time. So I've been dating this guy-"

"Peter right?" 

"Yeah, him. Well not anymore," she said as she tore open one of the gel face masks, grabbed a tiny brush and started to paint it on Thomas's face. "So he was getting extremely clingy, almost stalker-ish." 

"Like, to the point he was following her. She had to cancel one of their dates because Mom needed her help-" Mary helped tell the story before Anna cut her off.

"And he shows up at the gas station when I went to grab some things really quick for what we were doing; throwing a fit about how I lied!" Anna complained, going slowly with the brush around Thomas's nose area.

"Okay, and are you sad?" Thomas asked.

"Not so much but there is more. He keeps texting me, he literally texted like 30 minutes ago and I'm sure he'll text again soon. I could block his number and he'll call me from a burn phone!" She exclaimed. "He keeps sending me inappropriate photos and ugh, I just want it to be over."

"Oh hell no. That's stopping now," Thomas exclaimed as he sat up, holding a hand out. "Give me your phone."

Mary laughed as Anna slowly reached for her phone, "don't do anything that'll get you in trouble." She handed it to him unlocked.

"Oh shush, you don't tell me what to do. Not now not ever," he took it and went through contacts. "What's he under?"

"Ex Stalker P." Anna said, grabbing a pillow to lean on.

Alex watched as Thomas tapped on the screen, glancing through the photos that were sent before finally going back to the contact. "what are you going to do?" Alex asked.

"Just watch." He said simply as he finally had the phone dial the number; he put it on speaker as everyone waited in anticipation.

When Peter answered the phone, he sounded surprised and shocked. "Anna, you've finally come to your senses and realized you need me back hm?"

Thomas waited for a beat before chuckling, "you're one dense motherfucker huh?"

"Excuse me!? Who is this!? Give my girlfriend back her phone this instant."

Thomas narrowed his eyes before grinning. "Tell me peter, is it 2 or 3 inches?"

"...what?"

"Well I just thought if you're going to be sending my little sister such...risqué photos, I'd thought it'd be at the very least impressive."  
He faked a quick little laugh, "I mean, please I beg of you, settle mine and my friends argument. They say 2 inches, but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and saying 3." 

"I'm hanging up-"

"Nuh-uh-uh," Thomas said in a sing song voice, "tell me Peter, does your mother know you send such photos?"

"I'll call the cops-"

"Because I'm pretty sure we all remember that scene from Harry Potter where the more they tried to hide his letter, the more that appear. I'm sure it'll be quite easy to reenact. Wouldn't your mother be proud? All your dick went into your personality; I'm so proud of you for working on yourself before anyone else." 

Peter stayed silent and Thomas let it be that way for a second before speaking again. "I'm going to block this number from my little sister's phone and let me something very clear, you contact her again and you'll be the boy living under the stairs from embarrassment. Good day, sir."

And with that,Thomas hung up.

Anna and Mary hugged each other, dying of laughter, tears filling to their eyes. "Oh my gosh, comedy gold!" 

"I can't believe you did that," Alex said chuckling a little.

Thomas handed the phone back, "of course. Nobody messes with my little sister and gets away with it."   
\----

"Alex can I braid your hair?" Mary asked from across the bed; they'd all just washed off their face masks, taken off the pore strips, and moisturized.

"Uh-" Alex began to say but Thomas shook his head, "absolutely not. If anyone is doing his hair it's me." 

"But Thomas-" 

"No buts." Thomas said, walking back to the bed with a tiny glass of wine in his hand. He sat down besides Alex and gestured for him to lay in his lap.

Alex did as he was told, blushing just a tad, before Thomas started to smooth and separate his hair into parts. 

"What braid are you doing?" Anna asked, watching Thomas work.

"Fishtail." Thomas answered; Alex found that Thomas never once pulled in a certain place too hard but the braid itself never felt loose. 

"So how did you two meet?" Lucy asked, curling up to Mary so she could lounge comfortably.

"Work." Thomas answered simply.

"I'm tired of these one word answers; Thomas no more talking. Alex, how did you and Thomas meet?" Anna shooed off her older brother's answer.

"Uhm, well. We hated each other at first. Couldn't stand him. I thought he was an obnoxious flamboyant motherfuc-." Alex started to speak before the three girls giggled. 

"That sounds so much like Thomas!" Mary grinned.

Thomas grunted, still braiding. "You're lucky I don't want to accidentally hurt Alex or you'd be getting popped." 

The three girls giggled again, "we're only teasing brother." 

Thomas grunted as he finished the braid, tying it off and then bobby pinning the necessary hair down. He pulled Alex closer to him to rest his chin on Alex's left shoulder. 

"Hey Thomas, you know what we should do!" Anna said, getting a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Would you happen to remember all the dance moves to "Single Ladies" by Beyoncé?" 

Mary laughed, covering her mouth. "Omg, yes! Thomas is the only one who can actually remember Queen Bee's part!"

Thomas grunted, taking a sip of his glass of wine. "Absolutely not. You three can dance-" 

"Thomas!" Anna whined, "look you can even borrow Mary's heels! Pleaaaase? Neither of us remember the main choreography!"

"Besides, I don't know any of it." Lucy gave a soft smile and pulled her hair to the side.

"Fine, get me the heels and the Bluetooth speaker." Thomas grumbled, starting to move Alex out of his lap and climbing off the bed.

Alex started laughing, covering his mouth. "You're serious!? You seriously know the dance moves?"

"It's classic choreography! It's just," Anna said grinning, handing out a pair of bright pink sparkly heels to Thomas. "A little hard."

The three of them sat down to start securing their shoes and setting up the Bluetooth speaker to a phone as Lucy scooted closer to Alex. 

"You're in for a treat; they're actually really good at it." Lucy gave a soft smile and whispered.

Alex grinned, pulling out his phone and opening Snapchat, "oh I'm excited." 

"Absolutely not Alexander, you better put that phone away." Thomas called from the floor, "you can't record this." 

"Why not? It'll be perfect-"

"Or I'll make you regret it, Hamilton." He glanced up over his shoulder to meet Alex's eyes. He winked a tad and Alex flushed.

"Fine fine, I'll put it away." He laughed, locking his phone and sliding it in his pocket.

Thomas stood up, chugged his glass of wine before setting it back down and glancing at his sisters. "I better be your favorite brother."

 

"Shh, don't tell the others," Mary grinned as she pressed play on her speaker, "but you've always been our favorite brother." 

As the music filled the room, Alex couldn't believe what he was watching. They.nailed.every.move.

Of course, Alex would lie at the accusation he was blushing. How could he not? Thomas's calf muscles, especially in those heels; Alex would be okay if they crushed his throat.

They hit the final pose and Thomas did the classic hand movement, before grinning and blowing a kiss towards Alex.

Alex flushed deeply before Anna nudged Thomas, "quite being gay while we're trying to dance to Queen Bee." She laughed.

"We're done! We hit the final pose-" Thomas rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed, kicking the heels off. "Also, don't hate me if those heels are ruined; you all have small feet." 

Lucy laughed before checking the time: 1:47. "Why don't we all go to bed? Thomas promised the guys he'd take them to the gym early in the morning." 

"That's true, and I had a glass of wine. I'd like to not be with a headache tomorrow in the gym." Thomas groaned as he sat up, "if you three stay up any later, I do ask you simply don't destroy my guest room. And be quiet so the rest of us can sleep."

They all mumbled in agreement as Thomas and Alex retired to Thomas's bedroom. 

"That was....something." Alex grinned, reaching up to undo the braid in his hair and pulling it into a messy top knot.

"They're a bunch, but I love them." Thomas smiled slipping out of his robe and matching sweater dress. He slid on some old gray sweatpants before tossing an oversized t-shirt at Alex. "In case you didn't want to wear Victoria Secret to bed." 

Alex nodded in agreement and stripped to slip on Thomas's oversized shirt. "Ugh, its magenta." He laughed as he fell into the bed, getting hit with Thomas scent.

"Don't go there. It's comfortable, yes?" Thomas grunted as he plopped down on the other side of the bed, looking over at Alex.

"Well, yes. Except for the eyes-" Alex said before he was pulled into a kiss.

"Then stop complaining, and go to bed." Thomas pulled Alex to his bare chest, and rested his chin on Alex's soft hair.

They were silent, mainly just breathing and enjoying each other's company. Before Alex spoke up and said something random; out of just being tired and his filter gone.

"Your calfs look really good by the way. In those heels, I'd love to ben-" 

Thomas flushed. 

"Go to bed Hamilton."


	2. Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers get their time with Thomas, along with a few visitors!! And then, some Jamilton fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much!! I feel like I say this every time but I truly do appreciate you guys and all the feedback.
> 
> The chapter took a long time and random moments as school is being a hoe rn, and I’m up finishing this chapter when I have the PSAT tmmrow....ahh procrastination my friends.
> 
> Anyway, I also wanted to mention that if any of you wanted to draw or create fanart based on this series and scenarios, you don’t have to ask me! All I’d like is you to acknowledge that you were inspired by me and most definitely send me a link!! I have almost every social media so please don’t hesitate to share or ask how to share it!! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Thomas’s phone sounded an alarm at 5:00; which he very quickly turned to hit off so it didn’t disturb Alex. Luckily Alex can sleep through just about anything, when he does get to sleep that is.

Thomas got up, threw on some joggers and a tank top before walking out into his living room where his younger brothers slept. He hit them on the shoulders, waking them up. “Come on, you goons wanted to work out so that’s what we’re gonna do.”

Randolph groaned and covered his face with a pillow, “cmon Thomas, don’t be brutal. It’s still dark outside-“ 

“Quit complaining and get up, or you’ll be left behind.” Thomas said before walking into the kitchen and grabbing ingredients. “Oh and be quiet, everyone else is asleep.”

He saw the two figures grumble as they climbed off the couch and shuffled through their belongings for workout gear.

He pulled out flavored water, packed with extra vitamins, and protein bars. Scott walked into the kitchen, pulling on his socks. “So what’s the plan boss?”

Thomas handed him a water bottle and a granola bar, “eat this. We’ll get actual breakfast on the way back but I’m not letting you two starve.”

“Breakfast? I’m starving-“ Randolph said tiredly before Thomas shoved things into his hands as well, “not that kind. Basic.”

Randolph groaned but sat down at the bar to eat anyway while Thomas and Scott chugged their water.

After about 15 minutes, Thomas went to go slip and tie his tennis shoes. “Ready?”

“As best as I’ll be.” Randolph groaned, pushing himself out of the barstool with Scott following. 

They walked out and Thomas grinned, “ready to start running boys?”

“Hold up, I don’t do cardio-“ Scott started to correct Thomas before Thomas shot him a look.

In all honesty, the three brothers all had their strong suits. Scott did strength training while Randolph was all cardio- Thomas was a good mix between the two.

“You’ll run or you’ll walk. Either way, you don’t have a car on you.” Thomas said before started running towards his usual gym.

“Dear god, I’m going to die.” Scott groaned as Randolph took off, offering his brother a quick pat on the back.  
——

They arrived at the gym, already starting up a nice sweat. 

Thomas walked into the front lobby, his younger brothers following suit. He flashed his membership card at the secretary, and explained they were all together.

“Scott, we’ll focus on your cardio and Randolph we’ll focus on your strength.”

“God Thomas you’re going to kill me.” Scott groaned before Thomas shoved a pair of earbuds into his arms and pointed to the treadmills. “Get to running, stop complaining.” 

Thomas turned towards Randolph, “and you follow me; I’ll make sure you don’t suffocate yourself using the weights.”  
—-

It had been about 45 minutes since they first left the apartment. He was standing over Randolph as the younger male was bench-pressing about 150.

“You know Thomas, Alex is a pretty good catch from what I can tell. If I was gay-“ Randolph spoke, playfulness lacing his tone but you could hear him struggle a tad as he lifted.

Thomas put a little more pressure on the bar with his left hand, and gave him a smirk. “I’d be careful about what you say next.” 

Randolph squirmed a little, chuckling, “only kidding Thomas. I’m very straight-“

Thomas let up, but kept the smirk. “Sure,” he paused for a moment before tossing a glance over at the treadmills, “you think Scott is done dying yet?”

“Cruel. You know he sucks at cardio,” Randolph grinned as he sat up and got a drink from a water bottle. 

“I know. Go tell him you’re switching to cardio and he can come do strength.” Thomas nudged him along.

Five minutes later, Scott comes over while chugging water. “That’s so cruel you know I suck at cardio-“ 

“Yeah yeah, cmon. How much you want to press?” Thomas asked, leaning against a machine.

“200?” Scott asked, raising an eyebrow. He could easily bench over twice of that if he was being honest, however this wasn’t just a “workout”, it was time to spend with Thomas. And Scott knew Thomas would want to monitor the weights but didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable due to his wrist pains.

“Fine by me. 250 if you want to up it?” Thomas challenged back before Scott smirked; still the same old Thomas.  
——

They were walking out of the gym, 2/3 of them sweating buckets. 

Thomas turned to look at them, “want to jog to a café? It’s my favorite and I’ll pay.” 

Randolph grinned, “I’m down. Free food is the best food.” 

Scott groaned, “fine. At least this jog is being rewarded with food.”   
—-

They opened the doors and walked into Sally’s at 8:15. It was pretty much quiet, only a few elder couples sitting around. His brothers followed him up to the cash registers and the big menu on the wall behind them.

“Good morning Thomas!” Sally smiled from behind the register, “you brought some friends with you this morning. Workout pals?”

“Younger brothers.” Thomas corrected as he leaned against the counter, observing his brothers read the menu. “Siblings are in town this weekend. Thought I’d show them the best café in town after a hard workout.”

Sally blushed a little, “don’t flatter me Thomas. I just try my best.”

“And it shows,” Thomas nodded at her, before glancing at his brothers. “Are you two goons ready to order?”

They nodded and shuffled over. Scott got a breakfast burrito, Randolph a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit, and Thomas got a ham and avocado Omelette. They paid and sat down with their drinks.

“I can’t believe you drink your coffee black, Scott. That’s repulsive,” Randolph teased.

“Says the person drinking chocolate milk,” Scott shot back.

“Hey! It’s a good source of calcium! When your bones are breaking, I don’t want to hear any complaining!” 

Scott rolled his eyes before looking at Thomas, “so, what do you want us to report back to the parentals?” 

Thomas shrugged, “I don’t care. Don’t lie to them though,” he took a sip of his very sweetened coffee. “Mom can ask me anything about my life anytime.”

“And dad?” Scott pressed while Randolph scooted a little closer to the window.

“Don’t care what he knows either.” Thomas shifted to where he could rest his chin in the palm of his right hand. “I’m not doing anything illegal.”

“You know he worries about you, right?” Randolph offered the conversation, swirling his straw around in his drink. “He really is sorry.”

Thomas grunted and looked off, a signal that the conversation was over. The two younger brothers glanced at each other before shrugging and sighing.

“So, who was the cute girl at the register. Scott was totally checking her out-“ Randolph grinned as Scott blushed.

“Out of your leagues.” Thomas snorted, before turning back to them. “She’s the owner here, Sally. Everything she makes is heavenly.”

“Really?” Scott raised an eyebrow.

Thomas laughed, “please tell me you don’t plan on hitting on her.”

“No I’m just-“ 

“Here’s your food boys!” Sally smiled as she sat down the three plates of food. “Anything else I can help you with?”

“Your number for my brother here,” Randolph grinned before patting Scott’s shoulder and then cringing away as Scott flushed, and turned around towards him.

Thomas groaned, “ignore them Sally. I apparently can’t take them anywhere.”

Sally gave a little laugh, tucking her arms behind her back. “Don’t worry about it, Thomas. It’s nice to have some friendly fellows in here before lunch rush. Enjoy your food guys.” She nodded before walking back off.

Scott groaned as he started to pick up his burrito, “I can’t believe you’d betray your own brother like that.” As soon as he took his first bite, he blinked and had to put his burrito down. “No way.”

Thomas glanced up from cutting his omelette, “hm?”

“This is heavenly,” he stressed the word is. “Does she sneak in crack or something?” 

Randolph snorted, “it wouldn’t be crack, that’s too expensive to use as a seasoning-“ he took his first bite, “but my god it must be something close.”

Thomas laughed, before shaking his head. “Randolph, do I need to have a word with mom about how much you know about crack?” 

Randolph chuckled, pushing up his glasses, “you know I’m not into that. But this is just really good.”

“I know, I get to have it almost every day.” Thomas smiled as he took his first few bites, “Although Scott, I’m excited about getting to have the food and I’m sure you’d be excited about seeing Sally.” He teased.

Scott opened his mouth to argue when a figure sprinted from the entrance of the café to Thomas’s side. “Mister Jefferson!”

Philip was crawling into Thomas’s lap to wrap him in a hug around the neck. Thomas caught the bewildered looks of his brothers as Eliza rushed over.

“I’m so sorry Thomas. Phillip- oh, you have guest!” Eliza said sweetly, straightening her posture up.

Thomas smiled and gestured, “that’s Scott and that one is Randolph. They’re my younger brothers.”

“Wait, what do I call them?” Philip asked as he turned to look at the unfamiliar faces across from them. “They have the same last name as Mister Jefferson-“ he gasped a little, “three different Mister Jefferson’s!” 

Thomas raised an eyebrow before chuckling; somewhat disliking the fact that Philip called his younger brothers his nickname to the kid.  
“Just call them Scott and Randolph, kiddo.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet the both of you. I’m Eliza Schyluer, and this is my son Philip Hamilton.”

Randolph choked a little on his drink, “wait, Hamilton? As in, Alexander? Hamilton?”

“Yes, did I not make you two aware Alex has a son?” Thomas raised an eyebrow, Philip matching the same look. 

“Oh yes, daddy and Mister Jefferson are, what do you call it? Dating? Yes! They’re dating!” He grinned up at his mother.

Eliza nodded, running a hand through Philip’s hair. “Yes, my marriage with Alex ended on extremely rare good terms. This is our son, Philip. Speaking of Alex, do you know where he is?”

Thomas nodded as Philip started to absentmindedly play with his hair. “He’s at home with my sisters. Hopefully they haven’t scared him off yet,” he laughed playfully.

“I think Alex fit right in with those three. They love anyone who’ll spend girls night with them.” Randolph smiles as he took a sip of his milk.

“Well, we were just about to grab some donuts from here and take them back to my sister’s place. However, do you mind if I get a photo of all of you? I’ll send them to Alex and see hoe he reacts.” Eliza smiled as she pulled out her phone.

They all agreed and started to pose. The first one all four of the guys, grinning and smiling. The second one was with Eliza slowly peeking her head in. And the third one was just of Thomas and Philip, Philip holding up a peace sign and both had huge grins on their faces.

She smiled as she pulled up her and Alex’s text messages. She sent the three photos with the caption: “look who we ran into!! :)”   
She then sent the three photos to Thomas’s phone.

She put her phone away again before motioning for Philip to join her, “come on kiddo, your aunts are counting on those donuts.”

Philip reluctantly climbed out of Thomas’s lap and waved goodbye to the group before grabbing his mother’s hand.

“It was a pleasure to meet you two,” Eliza smiled and nodded, “and Thomas, I sent you those photos.”

“Thank you! It was great seeing you guys again! Tell the other sisters I said hello.” He smiled up at them.

“Will do! Now come on Philip, you can pick any certain donut you want for being good.” Eliza smiled down at her son before leading him to the counter.

“Yay!” He glanced over his shoulder to throw one more wave goodbye the three brothers before following his mother fully.

They watched the two leave before standing up; Thomas threw down two twenty’s (one for a tip and one for an apology about the flirting).  
“Come on, let’s get going.”  
——

Alex sat at the bar as the three siblings danced about the kitchen; they were determined on making either breakfast....or a mess.

He stirred more creamer into his coffee before reaching over and grabbing a 5-Hour energy to dumb in there.

“Cmon Alex, thats so unhealthy.” Anna stated before laughing and stirring up the eggs scrambling on the stove.

Alex glanced over and saw the “juices” marinating with the eggs. He grunted and pointing, “and that’s so much healthier. Have fun with your salmonella.”

“Hey!” Mary exclaimed, “you try doing better!”

“I’m not the one frowning upon other’s decision. I’m a grown man,” he chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

Alex’s phone beeped a little and he pulled it out, checking to see that Eliza had sent him photos. He opened them to see the sweaty brothers and Philip, grinning like a madman.

He saved the photo of just Thomas and Philip, going to make it his phone’s new screensaver.

He must’ve been smiling like an idiot because all three sisters peeped over his shoulder. 

“Awww!” Lucy smiled a little.  
“That’s so adorable! That’s Thomas and your son?” Anna asked.  
“What’s his name? How old is he?” Anna finished the spur of questions.

Alex turned around to answer when the timer went off and signaled everything was done; they rushed into the kitchen. Apparently Lucy was the only one who had a little bit of cooking knowledge.

“So is it?” Anna asked as she separated the eggs onto three different plates.

“Yeah, he’s my son Philip. He’s seven years old and he absolutely loves Thomas!” Alex smiled, glancing at his screensaver.

“That’s good. If you two ever get married, at least he’ll be a good stepdad.” Mary grinned, pouring orange juice.

Alex paused; he’d never even thought of someone being a stepparent to Philip. He’d never been that deep with someone since Philip’s birth. 

“Mary, you’ve gotten him all flustered!” Anna said as she took a seat next to Alex.

Lucy gently hit Mary’s arm, “now now. If Thomas comes back and finds out you flustered Alex, he’s coming for your head.”

Mary laughed and pulled her food to where she could eat standing up and over the counter, “hey, I’m still surprised Alex has a kid to begin with!”

“You know, it’s nice you and your ex-wife are still close. That’s rare to find nowadays.” Lucy said sweetly.

“Yeah, we’ll always be family. We accept that.” He smiled a little and took a sip of his coffee.

Just then the door clicked open and three voices filled the entrance hallway.

“Dude you were totally hitting on her!”   
“Was not!”  
“I had to leave an extra tip because I can’t bring you two anywhere!” 

Sounds of shoes being kicked off could be heard.

“At least you didn’t hit on Eliza-“  
“I didn’t even hit on Sally! You hit on her for me!”   
“I’m regretting bringing you two out.”  
“Yeah no way I could’ve hit on Eliza.”  
“Right, Alex’s ex-wife. Wait, is Sally even single?”  
“Neither of you two need to know because that’s dying here.”

Groans came as the three figures walked out into the open space of the kitchen, dining room, and living room. 

“You guys are back!” Lucy gave a sweet smile to her older brothers, offering them a plate of bacon.

“And apparently have been pretty busy. Whose Sally?” Anna chimed in as she stood to rinse her plate in the sink.

“Some girl Scott was checking out-“ Randolph began before Scott cut him off, “Not true!” 

Thomas separated the two before any rough-housing could begin, “Randolph, go shower first and quit antagonizing your brother.”

Randolph agreed, grabbing a piece of bacon off Lucy’s plate and then headed towards the bathroom. Scott went and took Anna’s old seat beside Alex.

“So, you were checking out Sally?” Alex grinned a little, raising an eyebrow.

Scott went to protest before Thomas chimed in, “oh definitely. I had to leave extra tip to apologize for him.”

“We also ran into your son,” Scott said as he slouched a little and rested his head in his palm.

“Oh yeah, Eliza sent the photos.” Alex grinned, blushing just a little, “was he happy?”

“Yeah, Eliza promised him donuts. What kid wouldn’t be?” Thomas snorted as he pulled out a glass to fill with ice and water.

“Thomas is just saying that, but he was more excited to see Thomas.” Scott grinned.

Alex glanced over at Thomas and raised an eyebrow as Mary grinned, “aww! Thomas has always been good with kids. Even his boyfriend’s.” 

Thomas rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter, “he was more surprised that I had brothers than anything.” He took a sip before glancing at his sisters, “Please tell me you three didn’t destroy my guest room.”

Lucy gave him a small, apologetic smile. “We’ll clean it up before we leave Sunday.”

Thomas sighed and went to say something when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the collar ID. “I gotta take this really quickly, work related.” He nodded as he walked out of the kitchen and into the dinner room.

Scott leaned over and nudged Alex, “listen, your boy there seems to really like Thomas. So, if you ever worried about him being like a step-dad-“ 

“Don’t worry, we already gave him this talk.” Anna laughed and leaned over the counter, observing Alex blush a little.

Alex shrugged, “I knew he was good with kids. Madison said so, because of his siblings.”

Mary grinned, “right. He practically raised all of us girls, and helped tremendously with the boys.” 

“Dang, how has he not gone insane?” Alex teased, getting up to wash his coffee cup out.

“Honestly? No idea. He’s crazy, ya know? He had to help out from such a young age, I’m surprised he doesn’t hate kids.” 

Alex turned around and glanced to see what Thomas was up to. He had his laptop pulled out and seemed to be looking something up; appearing to be mid-argument with whoever was on the phone. He sighed before glancing at the siblings, “Don’t mean to pry, but why did he have to do that? I understand as the oldest brother and all but still-“ 

“It wasn’t fair to ask that of him,” Lucy smiled shyly, “we know. After I was born, our mother started getting pretty ill. By the time Anna was born, she was bedridden. Our father started working almost 24/7 with several different jobs to pay for the best medical treatment for her.”

“With dad absent and mom in-and-out of hospitals during our youth, Thomas took on the parental role for all of us.” Scott added.

“For example, I was really bummed when no one could come for my 2nd grade Christmas party but halfway through, Thomas walks in with this huge cookie cake apologizing for being late. Apparently the bakery didn’t prepare his cake correctly so they had to remake and decorate a new one.” Anna laughed, thinking back on the memory.

“Oh! The first time I brought a boyfriend home, Thomas was the one who sat down and interrogated him.” Mary grinned, “the poor guy almost wished my actual father would’ve been there.”

“I remember when I almost failed 10th grade algebra, and Thomas saw my grades falling. He straight snapped me out of it; told me quickly I better get my grades up and helped me understand each and every concept, despite his own homework.” Scott added, “passed with flying colors.”

Alex grinned, “he really went out of his way for you all, didn’t he?” 

“Wasn’t even just us.” Lucy added, “he helped Madison too. He was always sick, hospitals and doctor visits. Thomas always went to cheer him up or bring him makeup work, help him out. And the days James could get out, Thomas made sure the activities made up for all the days James had missed.”

“And our mother too!” Anna added, “I don’t think I saw him eat a meal for the longest time. He would cook dinner, fix our plates, take our father’s plate to his study, and then go feed and tend to our mother.”

“On top of all that, the guy practiced violin every single day and competed constantly.” Mary spoke, “I have no idea how he found the time to sleep, eat, study, or live. But he did, and that’s what gets me.”

Alex smiled solemnly, “wow, I-I had no idea,”

Anna grinned and leaned back on the counter, pride practically radiating. “He’s incredible. I couldn’t imagine how he survived, but he never quit never complained never gave up on us.” 

They heard Thomas say goodbye to whoever was on the phone and walk back into the kitchen. “Sorry, Adams couldn’t figure out a thing in the data base.” 

After the “Phillip punching” incident, Adams tried his best to make amends with Thomas. This meant triple checking everything to not mess anything up. 

“No problem, we were all just talking,” Scott nodded, “work calls, we know. We did drop in unexpectedly.”

Thomas slid his phone in his pocket and went to stand by Alex, “Randolph still in the shower?”

“Yeah, he takes the longest showers lately. Been caring about his hair a lot more.” Anna said with air quotations, “I swear, he takes longer than me.”

“He just didn’t get mom’s genes like you, ya little carbon copy,” Mary grinned as she pulled Anna into a side hug and looked at Alex, “see, our mom was a dancer-“

“Beautiful and graceful too.” Anna added before Mary continued.

“And Anna here looks just like she did in her youth. Randolph and I take after our dad. Lucy is the absolute most beautiful blend between the two, while Scott takes after our grandfather.”

“What about Thomas?” Alex asked, glancing up at his boyfriend. He could make a guess but without seeing both parents it wouldn’t be accurate.

“Our mother of course,” Mary rolled her eyes, “she’s a beauty, and only the youngest and oldest got her looks.” 

“We’re just the best.” Thomas grinned before he was dodging a playful punch from Mary. 

“Hey now! Don’t hate on us because we’re beautiful!” Anna grinned as helped Thomas dodge a little, laughing softly.

Lucy moved out of the way and towards Scott and Alex, “be careful you three!”

“You don’t have to nag us-“ Anna began before a crash was heard and she started to slip.

Thomas caught her by the upper arm and lower back, and Mary backed up immediately. She had accidentally knocked two glasses into the sink while she was slipping.

“I’m sorry-“

“Is everyone okay!?” Randolph yelled as he ran from the bathroom, shampoo in his hair and only a slipping towel tied around his waist.

Everyone glanced the other way before Thomas spoke up.

“Go put on some clothes, Randolph.”  
——

Later that afternoon, they were all hanging out on the sectional sofa while watching random things. They’d called take out a while ago and were now all cuddled up as the sun set.

“We should go see some musical together sometime. I mean, you guys live so close to broadway plays.” Randolph grinned.

“Mean Girls starts a run next year. We could go see that,” Mary suggested, shrugging.

“Yes! Mean Girls would be so fun to see!” Randolph grinned as he leaned against Lucy.

“I’ll think about it.” Thomas said as he readjusted the blanket so him and Alex were more covered.

Silence fell over the group before Lucy spoke up, “Thomas?”

“Hm?” He called back.

“Do you still practice violin?” She asked quietly.

Thomas shrugged, “for the most part, I still play everyday. But you know I don’t compete or play in front of people anymore.”

“Would you play for us?” She asked before smiling a little, “it’s alright if your wrist hurts, but I’d love to hear it again.”

Again. Alex couldn’t help but notice the word choice; and for some reason it hurt. It hurt knowing how much pain the injury not only caused Thomas but his family too. He glanced at the siblings around the room; they were all quiet and looking everywhere else than Thomas. It was evident they’d plan on asking him and chose Lucy as the best person to ask. He glanced up and saw Thomas clench and then unclench his jaw.

“Sure, why not. What do you want to hear?” Thomas responded as he stood up and tossed his side of the blanket back to Alex.

The five siblings immediately perked up, offering random suggestions. Scott went for a classic while Anna and Randolph went for a modern pop. Mary grinned devilishly before looking at Alex, “maybe some love song, considering we just found out about your boyfriend yesterday.” She said in a sing-song voice.

Thomas gave her a deadpanned look before Lucy smiled, “a love song would be fitting. Do you know any?”

Once Lucy flashed her polite smile, Thomas couldn’t say no. Lucy hardly asked for things so when she did, it was near impossible to say no.

“A majority. What do you want to hear?” Thomas asked as he walked over by the vertical piano in the corner of the living room and grabbed the violin case from beside of it. He opened it and started tuning the instrument. 

“Surprise us.” Randolph said with finality and Thomas nodded as he finished up tuning it.

Alex blushed a little as Thomas started to play; he was playing a love song since they were dating now and this was about him....or their relationship?

The song was a tad melancholy, with high parts in the melody. Alex wasn’t able to pick out what song it would’ve been but it didn’t sound like a “love song”. Maybe sadder songs were more Thomas’s style? He didn’t know but to him it sounded more like a breakup version than a love song. He shut his eyes just focusing on the song and the beautiful notes. 

Thomas finished the song and breathed out a long held in breath.

It was quiet, and then claps applauded from all the siblings who then got up and hugged him. They all said comments on how beautiful it was and how much they missed it.

Thomas chuckled a little, returning the hug as best he could and then placing his violin back into its case. He turned back to Alex, “what did you think?”

“Oh, um, it was beautiful.” Alex half-smiled up at him; if Thomas just expressed his feelings in a song, then why was it so sad sounding?

Thomas caught onto this, “is everything alright?” He asked quietly as he took a seat beside him on the couch, his siblings started to mess with the vertical piano.

Alex nodded quickly, “Yeah of course, just really tired.” 

“The great Hamilton tired? Who are you?” Thomas teased a little before throwing a concerned glance his way. They really hadn’t done much today. “We’ll find a way to ditch them early tonight,” he smiled as he nodded towards his siblings. 

“Oh you don’t-“

“Don’t worry.” He flashed his perfectly white, straight smile. “They’ll be okay.”   
—-

It was about 10 pm and Thomas has excuses both himself and Alex to his bedroom. He had changed into grey sweatpants and was slipping on a white tank top. He threw one of his over-sized sweaters at Alex; that was his favorite attire of Thomas’s to wear.

He turned around and saw that Alex was in deep thought, not even reaching for the sweater. Concerned showed on his face as he walked to be able to kneel in front of Alex.

“Okay, spill it. What’s up with you? You’re acting all distant.” 

Alex blinked, coming back to reality, and shaking his head. “I’m sorry, what are you saying?”

Thomas frowned even further, “what’s bothering you? And don’t even try to hit me with that tired excuse.”

Alex bit his lip; his gut screaming at him. He wanted to ask Thomas about it but on the other hand, what if things went sour? He inhaled once and when he exhaled, he started to speak so fast it didn’t matter if he wanted to or not because everything was already out in the open.

“Okay, your siblings asked you play a love song since they just met me yesterday and all and I understand that but why did it sound so melancholy? I know some songs are just weird like that but I didn’t interpret our relationship as one that would fit that-“

Thomas blinked as he tried to put together the jumped response before grabbing Alex gently by the arms, “Alex, calm down. Breath,” 

He did as he was told, before Thomas spoke again.

“I didn’t think you’d read that much into it. It was Ed Sheerans song Photograph. It was just in a lower scale because those chords are easier on my wrist.” 

Alex blinked before chuckling and leaning forward to be able to rest his head on Thomas’s shoulder, “God I’m an idiot. I didn’t even realize, and I should know that song. Eliza loves it.”

Thomas grinned a little, glad to see Alex in a better mood. “See, worried for nothing.” He pecked his cheek before separating. “Go ahead and get changed so we can go to bed.”

They both got snuggled up underneath the sheets, finding one another and pulling them close.

Thomas was almost asleep when Alex spoke again, “hey can I ask you a question?”

“You just did-“

“Shut up! You know what I meant.”

“Of course, go ahead.” Thomas blinked his eyes sleepily.

“You’ve mentioned several times over the weekend that we’re boyfriends but neither of us have officially asked the other out, which I’m totally fine with skipping all that romantic crap, but I just didn’t know where you stood on that?” He asked quietly and nervously as he pushed a few strands of his bangs behind his ear; such a cute motion obviously made Thomas blush a little.

Thomas blinked sleepily again before pushing Alex a little and rolling over, “I’m too gay for this conversation right now-“

“Technically you aren’t gay, but bisexual-“

“Shut up and go to bed,” Thomas paused before grinning, “boyfriend.”

Alex blushed and then smiled like a madman, before scooting over so he could wrap his arms around Thomas’s waist, “whatever you say, boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long one!
> 
> Anyway, if you’d like to listen to the violin piece I made Thomas play it’s actually a cover of Ed Sheerans Photograph by Daniel Jang! It’s beautiful so definitely go show it some love!
> 
> Thanks for reading and only one more chapter before this story is over and onto the next one shot in this AU!!


	3. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is literally the shortest thing I’ll ever write, I just want to move the series along ya know?
> 
> Also, don’t be sad, this won’t be the last time you get the bunch of Jefferson siblings, promise! 
> 
> Enjoy, and don’t forget to read the end notes!

“Thomas we’re completely fine; we’re not complete children anymore. Technically we’re all adults-“

“I don’t care what you all are technically, y’all are still my little siblings.” Thomas said, crossing his arms as the siblings all finished.

“Okay okay,” Lucy smiled as they all gathered near their terminal at the airport; their flight was leaving in 10 minutes, “we’ll be careful and will text as soon as we land, alright?”

Thomas nodded before hugging them all; Alex watched and paid attention to them. He could tell a few of the siblings *cough cough* Randolph and Anna *cough cough* were struggling to hold back tears.

He also noticed Mary and Lucy share a look before Lucy turned back to Thomas, “hey, Thomas, I want to go grab a water before the flight? Will you show me where I can buy one?” She asked sweetly.

“Yeah, of course, come on. It’s over here.”

Once they were out of earshot, the four remaining siblings turned all towards Alex. They held a moment of silence before Mary stepped forward, “hey Alex, we need to thank you.”

He raised an eyebrow, “for?”

“Everything.” Anna smiled and walked forward to grab Alex’s forearm, “listen, we haven’t seen Thomas that happy in such a long time. You push him when he needs it and you cradle him when he needs that too.”

“Seriously,” Randolph grinned, “you should’ve seen him all those years ago. You wouldn’t recognize him, I bet.”

“We just wanted to thank you.” Scott said, “you made an impact on him, gave us our brother back.”

Alex gave a sincere smile, “no problem. He’s great.”

“But-“ Mary said on a lighter note as she walked close enough to be able to wrap an arm around Alex’s shoulders, “if you hurt him, I will fly back to New York and greet you at your door with the worst pain you could ever imagine-“

“Mary?” Thomas asked as him and Lucy returned, “what are you harassing Alex about now?”

“Nothing,” she smiled brightly down at Alex and then back at her brother, “right?”

Alex nodded and then smiled back at Thomas, as a worker started to announce their plane was boarding.

“Guess this is it.” Randolph said, before they all started saying goodbyes again.

The siblings were all boarded on the plane and Thomas and Alex were leaving the airport when Alex’s phone buzzed and got a message:

“thank you, again, for everything” -Lucy

He grinned as he pocketed his phone and climbed into the passenger seat of Thomas’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, yes, but that’s because I wanted to ask you guys what you wanted to see next:
> 
> 1\. Alex family angst 
> 
> Or
> 
> 2\. Thomas/Alex fluff w/ Martha 
> 
> Both stories will happen but I can’t decide which to go first, so I thought I’d ask y’all.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that chunky monkey. It took a lot of time and planning, and the next chapter should be up soon! 
> 
> Also, I love forshadowing ;)


End file.
